


Ennui

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock is alone.





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> What is happening? It depends on your point of view.
> 
> This is a companion piece to John’s POV- Desertion.
> 
> These are my first attempts at 221B Ficlets. Angst is not my usual neighborhood.

The dust motes move around the flat- I do not.

The violin rests upon my chair- my fingers remain still.

Outside, the rain cleans the pavement and the gritty street. Inside, my soiled clothes cling to my skin, my sweat gleaming in the heat, my hair tangled, my face unshaven.

The windows remain closed, the curtains drawn against any breeze. I can’t be arsed to care.

The Sofa is my Fortress, the Silence my Shield, my Mind Palace my Armor against the world.

The darkness and daylight come and go unnoticed.

My eyes do not see, my ears do not hear, there is nothing. I am numb.

The flat below yields no sounds, no smells, no life. Its lone occupant gone to cooler climes and happy times.

So there is no tea, there is no toast, no treacle tarts or blueberry scones. No gentle prodding, no worried looks, no scolding words, no Motherly concern. 

I am of no value to anyone. Not even myself.

The kitchen remains untouched as it was days, weeks, years ago. No experiments, no body parts, no molding mugs left in the sink. 

No drug is there to ease my pain. My heart is lost. I am bereft.

A rattled lock, a closing door, a creaking stair.

A spark ignites, all hope restored. My John is ....Back.

**Author's Note:**

> To my two inspirations- ChrisCalledMe Sweetie and DaisyFairy, who keep luring me into more trouble and fun. 
> 
> Let me know how I did. ❤️


End file.
